


That Cliché Moment

by neytah



Category: We're the Millers (Movie)
Genre: F/M, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kenny won't tell Casey who he likes, she makes it her mission to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Cliché Moment

Casey never thought she’d be back in suburbia, let alone enjoying it. While she’d enjoyed her freedom and the absence of boredom while living on the run, a permanent bed and a real room was something she’d missed. And a family that actually cared about her, well… that was something she’d never really had. While David could be a total ass sometimes and Kenny occasionally grated on her nerves, they all cared about her. In a way no one really had before.

The four of them live in a community of similar houses, similar families. Surrounded by the families they’d almost tried pretending to be like. And, though she’d never admit it, it was fun, living in this world of white picket fences, 2.5 kids, and soccer moms. She wouldn’t want to stay here for the rest of her life, of course, but after months of uncertainty and solitude, it was nice to be here. With David, with Sarah, with Kenny.

Casey had never had a brother. A couple of older sisters who ruined her life, yes, but not a brother. And while Kenny is certainly not the cool brother she might have hoped for, at least he’s not an asshole. He’s an idiot when it comes to girls, or just people in general, but she loves hearing his stories of social failure, internally laughing, and then dispensing advice. It’s kind of precious, in a way.

There’s this girl that lives next door. She’s a total sweetheart, dull and boring, perfect for Kenny. And she totally has a thing for him. However, unlike with Melissa, Kenny doesn’t seem to show any interest in her. When she asks, he turns red, says he likes someone else. And Casey is puzzled. Kenny isn’t adept in romance to say the least, so she can’t believe she hasn’t noticed. For lack of better things to do, Casey makes it her mission to find the subject of Kenny’s affections.

Casey spends the next few days scouting the area. She hasn’t been out meeting people much, but Kenny is much more of a social butterfly when it comes to boring people. She meets several girls, all of which pull her into conversations about horses or gardening or something else extremely dull. She also meets a cute guy, whom she’d listen babble about zoology any day. But surprisingly, none of the girls have met Kenny, though they all express interest in meeting him.

With an empty promise of talking later, Casey leaves, more confused than before.

That Saturday is the monthly bingo game, and David uses it as an excuse to kick the kids out so he and Sarah can have some “alone time.” So, Casey and Kenny find themselves at the community rec hall, a bingo board in front of each of them, surrounded by excited neighbors.

“So, you gonna tell me?”

“What?”

“Who you like. And please tell me it’s not that horse-crazy girl. I had to sit through 10 minutes of her talking about cleaning shit out of stables.”

“Casey!”

“What?”

A microphone squeaks, and all attention is drawn to the man at the front of the hall.

“Hello everyone,” he says, a tad louder than he needs to be. “My name is Jim Carson, and welcome to our bingo game of July!” The crowd cheers. “Now, most of us know the rules, but for those who don’t, here’s how it goes: A ball will be drawn from the bingo blower by my lovely wife, Claudia.” More cheers. “And I will read it aloud to all of you. If you get 5-in-a-row, say Bingo! And remember! It’s just a game, we’re all winners here!” More cheering and applause.

Then it begins.

“I-26.”

“So why do you care so much about who I like?”

“I’m your sister! You’re supposed to tell me these things.”

“N-42.”

“You’re not actually my sister.”

“We nearly died smuggling two tons of weed into America. Is that not enough sibling bonding for you?!”

“Casey!” Kenny glances around frantically, but everyone is too involved in the game and personal conversations to overhear them.

“B-6.”

“You can’t just talk about that stuff in public.”

“Well no one was listening.”

“Still.”

“O-63.”

“So, who is it? Cos I’m not gonna stop bugging you until you tell me.”

“It’s not important.”

“You’re not still hung up on Melissa, are you?”

“No, I—”

“G-52.”

Kenny glances around before reaching under the table, taking Casey’s hand. It takes her a few seconds before it clicks. She can’t believe she didn’t notice before. She pulls her hand away.

“I-29.”

“Sorry…”

They don’t speak for the rest of the game.

***

Casey and Kenny find themselves walking home when it’s all over. While it had been blisteringly hot that day, the sun now sets, the sky becoming dark, only the lights from other houses lighting the pair. The night air is cool on her skin; she does her best not to shiver.

“Are you cold?” Kenny asks.

“I’m fine.”

“Cause you can have my jacket.”

“I said I’m fine.”

There is silence for the next few minutes, the Casey speaks again.

“Was it when I kissed you?”

“What?”

“In the RV. Teaching you how to kiss.”

“Oh…no.”

“So…how long?”

“I dunno.”

“Well, was it love at first sight, or did you just wake up one morning like ‘Hey! I have the hots for my sister.’”

“It’s not… it’s not like that. Just one day I was thinking about how funny and smart and beautiful you—”

“Stop.” His mouth hangs open for a few seconds, words still on the tip of his tongue, before closing it. Then he speaks.

“Sorry. You can just pretend none of this ever happened.”

“Kenny—”

Casey stops in her tracks, and Kenny skids to a halt shortly after.

“Okay…” Casey says, biting her lip. “This has all happened because of the kissing thing.” She can’t believe she’s doing this. “So, here’s how this is gonna work: I’m going to kiss you. And I’ll be such an awful kisser it’s completely reverse what happened in the RV.”

“Casey, you don’t—”

But Casey’s lips are on his. Kenny almost jumps away in shock, but Casey’s hands cup his face, holding them together. And, in it all, Casey forgets her promise of awful kissing. It’s not until they part she realizes what’s just happened.

They stand there on the sidewalk just a few blocks from their home. Casey’s hands rest on his shoulders, his hands on her waist.

“We should probably get home.”

“Yeah, yeah.” They pull apart and go back to walking home.

Kenny takes of his jacket and puts it around Casey’s shoulders.

Casey tries to hide her smile.


End file.
